The invention relates to a method for transmitting data sets to mobile terminals which are connected via a radio network to a data server connected to a data network, by means of which data server the data sets can be transmitted via the radio network to terminals located in a radio cell of the radio network as broadcast signal or optionally as an individual signal specifically directed to one or more terminals,
wherein a total signal sent out to the radio cell contains a corresponding broadcast signal part and a corresponding individual signal part, comprising the steps:
a) identifying the terminals located within the radio cell by the data server,
b) determining a preferred broadcast signal part factor for the total signal by the data server on the basis of a data requirement requested by the terminals identified within the radio cell,
c) transmitting a first component of the data sets in the broadcast signal part of the total signal and a second component of the data sets in the individual signal part of the total signal from the data server to the terminals, wherein the broadcast signal part of the total signal transmitted to the terminals is determined on the basis of the determined broadcast signal part factor preferred.
According to U.S. 2013/0051331 A1, a data server transmits data sets via an LTE network (Long Term Evolution Network) to mobile terminals such as, for example, smart phones or laptops by using an EMBMS protocol (Evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service Protocol). In the EMBMS, the data transmission takes place by a time division multiplex method in which a broadcast signal and a unicast signal are transmitted in the same frequency channel but in different time intervals.
In the known method, the data sets are transmitted, using the EMBMS protocol, via a total signal which is composed of a broadcast signal part and a unicast signal part to the terminals connected to a base station of the LTE network. For this purpose, the data server determines a preferred broadcast signal part factor for the total signal sent out. A broadcast signal part factor is understood to be, within the context of the present description, that temporal component in the total signal which is to be applied advantageously to the sending of data sets as broadcast signal. Typically, the component which is determined for this purpose is the one which is not needed in order to send out data sets which have to be sent out mandatorily as individual signal. In the known method, the data server takes into consideration for determining the preferred broadcast signal part factor the contents required by the terminals and, in particular, how many terminals have requested an identical content which can be transmitted by broadcast. By transmitting identical contents via the broadcast signal part of the total signal, the corresponding terminals no longer need to be addressed via the unicast signal part so that the overall transmitting capacity, only available to a limited extent, of the base station can be utilized efficiently. The data server adapts the component of the broadcast signal part in the total signal on the basis of the determined, preferred broadcast signal part factor, i.e. it assigns the corresponding time intervals for the transmission in the frequency channel to the broadcast signal part.
As is known, only a single, common content can be transmitted at the same time to the corresponding terminals during a broadcast transmission at a particular point in time, whereas, as part of the unicast transmission, different contents can be transmitted to different terminals. This greatly limits the known method particularly in situations in which many different contents are requested by the terminals at the same time. In such a scenario, only a few of the contents to be transmitted are identical so that only a correspondingly small part can also be transmitted as a result via the broadcast signal part of the total signal. A large part of the contents must thus be transmitted mandatorily in the unicast signal part which, however, due to the total transmitting capacity of the radio network which is available only to a limited extent, can frequently not be guaranteed. A part of the terminals which would have to be supplied with contents ideally via the unicast signal part must, therefore, also be addressed mandatorily via the broadcast signal part of the total signal in the case of the total transmitting capacity available being exceeded. As a result, the users of these terminals are, therefore, supplied with contents which may not correspond to their interests.
From U.S. 2013/0051331 A1, it is also known that during the determination of the preferred broadcast signal factor, the total number of the terminals connected to a base station of the radio network can also be taken into consideration. In this way, radio cells of the radio network can be identified, e.g., in which the total transmitting capacity is exceeded with a high probability and in which, therefore, supplying terminals via the broadcast signal part is particularly appropriate. Adapting the contents transmitted via the broadcast signal part to the interests of the corresponding users is, however, also not possible as a result.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a generic method in such a manner that the contents transmitted via the broadcast signal part correspond better to the interests of the respective users of the terminals.
This object may be achieved in conjunction with the features of the claimed invention, wherein terminals identified in the radio cell are, in each case, allocated a user profile and the content of the data sets transmitted in the broadcast signal part is assembled in dependence on the information deposited in the user profiles.
In one or more embodiments, a method according to the invention enables the content transmitted via the broadcast signal part to be assembled variably in dependence on the information deposited in the user profiles. In comparison with the method known from the prior art, a greater number of users can, as a result, be supplied with contents relevant to them via the broadcast signal part. The data server identifies for this, for example via the IP addresses, the terminals located within a radio cell of the radio network and assembles the content transmitted via the broadcast signal part of the total signal in accordance with the interests of the respective users. By this means, a content corresponding to their interests can be provided for all users, particularly also with insufficiently available total transmitting capacity of the radio network. The user profiles allocated to the terminals identified in a radio cell, such as smart phones or laptops, can be obtained by the data server in different ways in this context.
In one or more embodiments, a method according to the invention provides that the user profiles are obtained by the data server via the connected data network. Thus, the data server can obtain the user profiles, for example, via the Internet from third-party providers such as, for example, Facebook™, Google™ or last.fm. Said data server can call up the access data needed for this from the terminals, for example via a unicast signal. For this purpose, the access data can have been entered previously, e.g. by the user at the terminal or have been stored in it. Naturally, it is also possible that the user profiles, once they have been obtained via the data network, are stored for future use by the data server.
In one or more embodiments, a method according to the invention provides that the user profiles are generated by the data server. By this means, the access data of the user can be omitted completely. The data server can generate, for example via the IP addresses known to it and the contents requested by the respective terminals, a user profile correspondingly allocated to each terminal.
In one or more embodiments, a method according to the invention provides that the terminals located within the radio cell are recognized by a recognition system independent of the radio network, by means of which an item of recognition information is transmitted via the terminals located within the radio cell to the data server, so that the terminals located within the radio cell can be identified by it. Such an embodiment is particularly advantageous if the transmitting capacity of the radio cell is no longer adequate for being able to identify all terminals located in the radio cell via their IP address. In such a case, a vehicle, for example, can be representative for the femto cell implemented in it or the terminals, respectively, connected to it, which again enters into such a radio cell, can be advantageously identified by a GPS system independent of the radio network which then informs the data server about the entry of the vehicle into the radio cell. In this way, the vehicle can be identified via the data server and a correspondingly allocated user profile correspondingly taken into consideration during the assembly of the content transmitted into the radio cell via the broadcast signal part.
Further features and advantages of the invention are obtained from the subsequent special description and the drawings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.